ORESAMA uncut
by RiiyaH
Summary: Oresama rewritten with the right amount of twist. Miyavi is lost in a maze in of time and space and everything is coming back to him. For those who were so dissatisfied of the poorly written yet still FUN, original story, I hope you will like this one. WARNING : language and hints of yaoi FIRST FIC I'm a noob! PLZ B GENTLE


**ORESAMA **

**おれさま**

Re-written by:

_**Riiyah Arashihara**_

(嵐原 麗雅)

Proof-Read by:

_**An'na Uzumaki**_

Original Story by:

_**Furiiuiru**_

**DISCLAIMER:**

ORESAMA (おれさま) is a movie under GAGA Communications INC., sponsored by PSC (Peace and Smile Company), released on 2004, Feb. 25 as a part of 雅-Miyavi-'s promotions. Therefore shall I deny any credits for the storyline, script and the characters involved for this self-made revised novel version of the above mentioned film.

**WARNING:**

**WATCH THE ORIGINAL MOVIE FIRST BEFORE READING THIS. **

Not because you wouldn't understand the story, but to respect the copyrights of the real creators of the film.

**SLIGHT EXPLICIT CONTENT**

I think I don't have the necessity to explain this.

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. **

If your purpose is to read this and shove things into my face like "HE DIDN'T SAY THIS" , "HE WASN'T WEARING THAT" , "THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN IN THE MOVIE" , "I DON'T LIKE THIS VERSION" then better keep that to yourself. I repeat, THIS IS A SELF-MADE REVISED VERSION. Do not expect this to be exactly similar to what was shown in the movie.

**COMMENT WISELY and POLITELY.**

Just in case it happened that what I wrote didn't meet your preferences, please criticize in a rather smart, constructive and positive way otherwise Ill just delete or block you. What youre planning to do would be deemed useless. If you hated what I wrote that much that you wanted to CAPSLOCK ME TO DEATH just for it, simple, DISCONTINUE reading and keep your hatred to yourself. I don't have time to waste on arguing. I only accept and acknowledge negative criticisms or corrections that were delivered POLITELY with utmost respect.

_**-CHAPTER 1-**__**  
**_

**PROLOGUE**

Another usual scene in downtown Tokyo… Vehicles here and there of various sizes, colors and destination. The sidewalks all crowded, skyscrapers and busy people scurrying, chasing time…

The sun was shining bright yet the sky didn't seem to shimmer in bright blue as the clouds piled up beneath it, only letting a few rays escape from it…

Not that it's gonna drizzle, but it just did not seem to be like any usual sunny day… After all, autumn hasn't even started to visit and summer isn't even about to leave.

He lifted his pale and skinny right wrist, stuffed with arm bands, bangles and bracelets just eye level to check out his watch…. "_10:00am…_" He glanced on his reflection on the window and fixed and shoved away some stray locks from his forehead, afterwards fixing his hair extensions from the nape to its ends. He rested his left elbow on the tinted window of his van with his palm cupping his left cheek. He was sitting on the left side of the back seat… comfortably slouched with his feet resting on the head of the front seat. With a nice stick of _Paipo_ stuck in his lips, he inhaled a few while watching the whole city in motion… sight-seeing shall it be called? No… It was like viewing a mirror. He could actually see himself everywhere. Billboards, TV's, advertisements, posters, stores, even in people's shirts! He smirked as he trailed his eyes on that huge billboard of him, endorsing his new album. Its in a bright red background, with him wearing tight black jeans and tanktops with his neck jammed with various ornaments emphasizing his perfectly V-lined face. His skinny legs stood straight barely apart with his hips bending to the left. His face leaning upwards yet his eyes were set straight enough to stare back at everybody who looks at it, portraying an arrogant, punkish aura like a total kick-ass… _"Haha, looking hot dude…!" _He said under his breath with a confident grin as he turned his eyes back to the ceiling.

In just a few years, he never expected he would go THIS far. It was just like yesterday when he was still playing soccer in an empty lot around the neighborhood, when he was still a regular average kid at school who always aspired of being 'something' or, most likely…'someone'. Recalling how everything had started was just too complicated. Reflecting on how he really felt about it was just too unreal. Did those things that happened before were really meant to happen? So that he would be who he was now? … Was he really happy? Was this what he really dreamed of since then? _"Yeah whatever…Like, who cares?"_

The car had brought into a sudden break, jolting him away from his thoughts… _"Finally found an ice cream stand sir… I'll just be back in a sec and get you one as you requested."_ A guy in his late thirties wearing a gray tux in the driver's seat said, looking back at him, waiting for his response. His personal assistant he used to call _Kazu-chan_. The van stopped by and was parked right on the gutter besides an empty grassy lot on the right side. On the other side of the road stood an ice cream booth. Seemed safe enough from curious by-standers who could be fans... or worse case, Paparazzis. Nobody occupies the empty lot… hence the word "EMPTY".

He glanced blankly at the man for a few seconds and began thinking, did he request for one? The man raised both eyebrows on him, with a slight smile tilting his head a bit to the other side. Oh, yeah… indeed. Almost an hour ago he did. "_Oh… Ok. Make it quick please." _He leaned back on his seat with a slight thud as he watched his assistant walking away while looking back at him gesturing an "_Ill be back at once!_" with his right index finger pointing upwards.

He actually forgot he requested one. He realized he had been thinking a lot. Could it be stress? Nope, probably excitement… Or, just simply being preoccupied?

"_Wait… Did he remember I was requesting for a Vanilla one?!_" He peeked on the tinted window to see his assistant had quite gone too far already for him to tell him to come back and remind him of the flavor he was requesting. _"Oh well…"_ He slouched back in his place and began humming some tunes while waiting.

Silence was shattered when he heard a couple of schoolgirls around their middle school years gathered just outside his van right in front of the door where he was seated. "_W-what the-?!_" How did they get here? WHERE THE HELL DID THEY COME FROM? They popped just out of nowhere! He never saw this coming. He's not supposed to be seen! No… Everything's gonna be alright as long as he doesn't show himself up. He thought, It just probably happened they chose this spot to hang out and kill time for a while and not because they know he's there. "_Oh God, Im being paranoid!_"

"_I'll just stay here and make sure I won't be seen"_ He thought as he realized the windows were tinted anyways.

That's when they began screaming his name… "_MIYAVIIIIIIII!_" Crowding in the front of the door, raising and waving their arms frantically to get his attention, pushing away each other to get seen by him first.

"_Holy shit~!_" He slouched a bit more not to get seen. NO! That's freaking useless! They knew it was him inside the van! He was pretty sure it's his name he heard in a muffled noise since he was inside the closed van.

Finally his assistant came back with a cone of vanilla ice cream on each hand, managing to get through the little mob of attention-hungry fangirls blocking the doorway… "_Uh-Excuse me~… Excuse me please!_"

But they were just too excited they didn't even seem to hear his assistant, and still continued their crazy fangirling over the guy inside the van begging him to come out and give them some little time and attention until he eventually lost his balance and accidentally got the ice cream on his left hand smudged down on one of the girl's school uniform. He managed to keep standing up but then the accident was already done. "_Oh my god! My apologies madame! I didn't mean to~!..._"

Miyavi from the inside saw everything. He slapped his forehead with his right palm and sighed. He sat up straight, inhaled deeply chest out, and exhaled. "_Oh well… Guess I have to unleash the killer…_" He fixed his Rayban, flicked the collar of his sleeveless hoodie and grabbed the door open…

"_Holy~ What have you done!"_ The girl said as she was trying to get the shit out of her shirt, still continuously mumbling complaints. _"Again, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"_ The assistant said in between her words when someone just came out of the long white vehicle right in front of the scene. A 6 feet tall, with a skinny and slender, long-legged figure was it.

He was wearing a black leather cap on top of his short black hair, with long, thin black and blonde extensions on the left and right edges of his nape and the bangs covering his left eye. He had black titanium rings on his right thin and delicately shaped brow, the left brim of his seemingly artistically chiseled slim and pointed nose, and on the right corner of his pinkish full lower lip. A circular beaded one, a regular circular ring and a spiral one with spiked locks respectively. His upper half wearing a skin-tight sleeveless racer-back white undershirt topped with a maroon sleeveless hoodie faded jacket, revealing his "UN-DO" tattoo on his skinny, prominent collar bones and his "俺" and "我" tattoos on each shoulder blade denoting "MYSELF". He had tattoos all over each of his long and skinny grayish pale arms, exhibiting words and characters that defined his whole life. Lastly, his skinny stilt-like legs were covered with a faded skin-tight maroon jeans matching his hoodie and wore a silver platform sneakers accented with white and black linings.

He's usually called Miyavi. He called himself such name ever since he entered the intricate world of show business as a solo musician. He started out as just a guitarist of a visual indie band they formed with his friends a couple of years ago and he never knew after a series of incidents, he will get the spotlights all for himself…

"Gosh~ what a mess…" He said as silence started to break-in after seeing him cutting into the scene. After all, he was the only awaited one to appear by those attention-hungry fangirls.

Miyavi approached the girl, eyed her uniform, held her left hand and raised it a bit to clearly see how much did it stained her clothing. _"You ok?"_ All their eyes poppin' with jaws droppin' still speechless and quite stunned by the beauty right in front of them.

"_Gimme…"_ He took the smudged ice cream cone from his assistant's hand and sucked a little from it.

"_Here you go… Take this as a sign of apology…"_ He reached out the ice cream cone to the astounded young lady still in shock…

"_Oh My God…"_ The girl could hardly speak a word as her trembling hands took it from his... He flashed his killer grin back at her as he made his way back into his van along with his assistant.

An awkward silence was left as they watched the van rolled away from them afterwhich it was shattered when they started to fight over the little cone of ice cream that touched his precious full lips… trying to snatch it away from the lucky girl's hand.

"_THAT'S MINE!"_

* * *

"_Sorry about that sir…"_ The assistant said as he glanced at the rearview mirror, looking at his confident little boss back to slouching comfortably on his seat again like how he used to right before they were attacked by those violent little mob of teenage fangirls.

"_Yeah. sure~ shit happens."_ He said as he tossed the tip of the cone into his mouth for the last bite.

He had just finished the other cone of un-smudged ice cream that was supposed to be two. One for him and one for his assistant. But since the other one got "severed", only one was left and of course was given to him.

"_Glad to hear…"_ His assistant answered back still his focus on the steering wheel and where they're supposed to head to. He glanced back at the rearview mirror to see him giving him back a grin for a response and at the same time to end up the conversation.

He raised both arms and rested the back of his head on his palms. He looked back at the window and went back to trying to enjoy the usual hectic view of the city while killing boredom until they reach their destination.

The van was brought to a halt when the stoplights started to flash red. That's when a wall full of posters, graffiti and advertisements caught his eye. Along with those random stuff he saw was his own poster…

Oh yeah… his upcoming tour on the first week of the approaching month, September. Today's only the 13th of August. There're at least 19 days more left. Yes. He's heading to the studio today for his rehearsals. And that he should be reminded to hurry or he's gonna be late for it unless he can endure long sessions of reprimands from his manager and bosses.

But what caught his attention the most was a bigger poster right above his poster. It's actually more of an announcement.

The said poster was all about a national soccer tournament for the children's division as far as his eyes could read from his van. Funny thing was it's set right on his tour's date. _"FULLFILL YOUR DREAMS OF BEING A PRO. SIGN UP NOW, YOUNG ASPRING ATHLETES!"_ it says… he still tried to skim for more infos until the stoplights turned green and the vehicle had started rolling again. No wonder why the scenery of kids rehearsing soccer can recently be seen in every empty lot or field he could see.

"_Professional… Athletes….. Soccer…."_

Those words kept flashing on his mind… His thoughts went to an unfathomable oblivion for a while until he heard a voice broke in.

"_Sir? Are you ok?"_ His assistant asking him still on the driver's seat, eyes set on the windshield.

"_Eh?"_ He snapped off and quickly looked back to his assistant with such a vague response.

"_I was actually informing you sir, we still got a 30-minute drive. We were forced to change routes. The one where we used to pass through was closed due to some problems." _

"_Oh…..."_

"_But don't worry. We can still make it on-time. I assure you." _His assistant eventually looked back at him as a gesture of assurance.

"_Oh ok… Imma just doze for a while….. wake me up once we arrive…_"

Miyavi put back his beloved nicotine stick back into his lips and leaned his head on the tinted glass window.

"_Your wish is my command…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The van entered a dark tunnel only illuminated by a few streetlights that gave a little orange glow to the pathways…

Everything was running smoothly… The road seemed clear and there weren't too many vehicles passing by. It wouldn't hurt if he will be speeding up from 50 to 80 anyway thinking they were in a hurry. He sat back and relaxed and turned the volume of the radio a bit louder.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WWW!

.

.

.

This ominous booming sound shattered the silence. _"W- What the?!" _

It sounded more like a tire exploding…

He looked back on his side mirror to check when in a blink of an eye the van swerved into a sudden spin to the left.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCC CCCCCCHHH!

"_WOAH!"_ He tried his best to get the best maneuver to get everything back in its place but everything seemed uncontrollable.

"_BOSS! WAKE UP! We're losing control!"_ He looked at the rearview but he seemed to be deeply lost in his slumber. _"BOSS!" _

Choose…. Was it, to leave the steering wheel and wake him up? Or stay and try his best to get everything under control? _"NO!"_

He chose to stay. _"I'll pull over!"_ He was about to hit the brakes when he heard another honk approaching…

A TRUCK!

.

.

.

.

"_HOLY SHIT!" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

He tried to steer to the opposite direction…. _"C'MON! DO YOUR THING!" _He gripped the steering wheel hard and spun it with all his might. _"Hang on boss… We're gonna make it!"_

Eventually, he was able to steer it to a safer side and eventually got a chance to step on the brakes.

"_Finally…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But that was the worst decision he has made.

In a split second the whole area was filled with huge heart-pounding sounds and ear piercing screeches…

* * *

END of CHAPTER 1

well... I think I still suck at vocabs and grammar... SO! THIS IS MY FIRST FIC... so please be gentle on the reviews... thanks for taking your time reading this shit... THANK YOU SO MUCH!


End file.
